


The Storms Cleared, The Seas Stilled

by wanderlustlover



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Milliways, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Ordinary Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 100wordstories, Community: milliways_bar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t change all that much. </p>
<p>Which is not to say, it doesn’t change at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storms Cleared, The Seas Stilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts), [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts).



> **Canon:** Chronicles of Narnia/Robin Hood BBC  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Caspian  & Lady Marian  
>  **Prompt:** Not in Love  
>  **Rating:** PG
> 
> **Notes:** After _The Greatest Adventure_ , perhaps right on the cusp of _The Golden Afternoon_. Or looking back at some point beyond it.

_It doesn’t change all that much._

_Which is not to say, it doesn’t change at all._

_There are teas, walks, rides that linger longer than the long spool of summer days drifted long into stardust ages before it. How fingers fold under other hands. The press of lips to knuckles, forehead, a cheek. Lips._

_Perhaps, it would be wrong to say that one day grey and blue eyes met and they fell in love. Perhaps, it would be best to say, one day, the storms cleared, the seas stilled, and they realized they always had been, one way or another._


End file.
